


Wanderes on Earth

by graveltotempo



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Just a Kiss, M/M, No Smut, Raphael is a daylighter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael and Simon are soulmates.<br/>What if Simon took the bodyguard position?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanderes on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on [Tumblr](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)

Simon is not sure of why exactly he’s doing what he’s doing. Fuck that, he knows exactly what he’s doing, but now he couldn’t help but wonder if it was actually a good idea. Obviously, it had seemed an okay idea when Izzy had ordered him to take up Raphael’s choice, but still…

The door of Hotel Dumort opened, and Simon was faced with a very annoyed Lily. The vampire looked at him up and down before jerking her head forward. “Come in, Daylighter.” She said, already walking away towards the staircase.

Simon had to almost run to keep up with her. “Simon. My name is Simon.” He told her, and Lily rolled her eyes, annoyed. Simon suppressed the urge of saying something sarcastic in return, and bit his lower lip. “I was looking for Raphael…?” he tried.

“That’s where I am taking you, _Simon_.” She said, pronouncing his name like someone would say _ugly fucking rat._ Simon shut his mouth. The mark of Cain was missing from his forehead now, but Simon preferred not to spread the information around. God knew how many people had heard of it and where ready to kill him.

Lily stopped in front of a golden door, and motioned to it with a sweet smile on her face. Simon was instantly afraid. “Go on. This is his room.” She said, and in a swift moment she had disappeared from the corridor. A sense of uneasiness washed over Simon.

This was a bad idea. He should have never let Izzy convince him that ‘it was good mixing with your own kind every now and then, Simon’. Now he was stuck inside Hotel Dumort, full of annoyed vampires who probably wanted him dead for being a Daylighter, instead of being at Jordan’s apartment doing nothing.

He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Now that he was there he could at least speak to Raphael or something. Sort things out. He knocked on the door, and opened it, out of reflex.

He always did that. He knocked and then entered before getting an answer. It had brought him upon many embarrassing situations in the past, but he couldn’t shake off that habit.

Raphael was asleep. He was laying on the bed in the middle of the room, face facing the wall and a look of silent distress on his face. Simon had not been expecting this.

It was almost nightfall, so there was no actual reason why Raphael should be asleep. He should have been awake, like Lily was. 

Raphael let out a loud gasp, like he was in pain and couldn’t breathe, and Simon’s eyes widened. Should he call someone? Was Raphael having a nightmare? 

“Raphael?” he called, softly, and the vampire whimpered pitifully in answer. Simon could see some droplets of tears and blood trapped in his eyelashes. His heart contracted. Who did Raphael have? He had Clary, Izzy… even Jace, Alec and Magnus. Luke, Jocelyn… in theory Raphael had a whole vampire nest, but here, battling his own internal demon, the vampire looked incredibly small and alone. “Raphael!” he called again, shaking the boy. He didn’t even remember crossing the room.

The vampire’s eyes shot open, and before Simon could even blink, Raphael was crunched against the wall, fangs out. Simon looked at him, half worried half suspicious. “Are you even awake?” he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Raphael stood up and straightened his clothes, glaring daggers at Simon. “Can’t you knock?” he asked, annoyed.

Anger boiled up inside the teenager. “I did, but! Somebody was having a nightmare and-”

Simon found himself being pinned against the wall by the small figure of Raphael. The vampire’s eyes were blazing and his fangs were outstretched. “Shut up.” He ordered, his voice low and poisonous.

Simon blushed and hastily closed his mouth, forcing himself to stare at Raphael. The vampire seemed to realise how close he was to Simon and moved back, still glaring. “You- and no one else, for that matter- is allowed inside. Is it clear?” he asked, opening the door of the bedroom and marching out.

Simon took it as a silent invitation to follow him, and hastily did. Of course Lily had been smiling like that. She had known that he was going to get in trouble for that. “Yeah. Sorry.”

Raphael was already down the stairs. Vampires glared at Simon, but seeing him with Raphael, no one tried to attack him. The vampire looked up at him with something akin to amusement. “Are you coming?”

Simon bit down a sarcastic remark and followed him towards another room, marked by a huge ‘ _do not enter!_ ’ sign. He glanced towards Raphael, who was holding a set of keys in his hands. “That says, _don’t enter_.” The vampire didn’t look up. “In horror movies, if you enter a room that says do not enter, you end up dead.”

“We are already dead.” Simon hadn’t expected the man to entertain him. 

“Well, I mean deader. You know.” He stammered, looking at him with his huge brown eyes.

Raphael turned to look at him. Simon had never gotten the chance to really look at the man. He had the white pallor of their kind, and a small mouth. His eyebrows were carefully drawn, almost prettier than Clary’s. his nose was perfect, but when wasn’t anything in a vampire perfect? Simon wondered if he too, looked good now.

“You are staring!” snapped Raphael, and Simon looked away from where he had been daydreaming while looking at the vampire’s lips. His cheeks reddened, but Raphael had quickly turned away from him. “Follow me.” He ordered, opening the door and stepping in.

“We are going on a mission. There is a group of rogue vampires roaming around- Camille’s work, no doubt- and we need to stop them.” Said the vampire, walking quickly.

Simon ran to catch up with him. “Shouldn’t we leave this to the Clave?” he asked, but fell silent under Raphael’s gaze.

Raphael stopped and looked at him. “The Clave does not care about us Downworlders unless it’s to kill us. I don’t care if your friends are different. Your friends are not the Clave. And in the shadow world, we finish our problems alone.”

Raphael’s gaze was intense, and Simon almost walked out. It was different from he way he usually looked at him. Usually he looked at him like he wanted him dead, and not to hear his voice again. At the moment, he was looking at Simon like he wanted him to say something, anything, and Simon’s head was blank.

“Here, take this.” Ordered Raphael, handing him a stake. “You’ll need one to take down the rogues.” He told him

“I thought they would already have one up their asses for making you come out of your chill time.” Muttered the boy, and Raphael’s lips quirked in a fleeting smile. Simon didn’t have time to recover from almost making Raphael smile, when Lily and a number of other vampires came into the room.

None of them regarded Simon with more than a scowl and some muttered words, and Simon found himself questioning Isabelle’s choices yet again. “Go mix with your kind.” She said. He scowled and grabbed the stake from Raphael’s stretched arm, wishing that he would never have to use it.

Raphael had already crossed the room and was standing in the middle, looking at the vampires with a cold and detached expression. “Clan.” He called, and everyone turned his face to him. Simon couldn’t help but to be fascinated at the level of power Raphael had. Why did he need Simon, then? Any of them would have probably been glad to take up the role of Bodyguard for him. Raphael didn’t meet Simon’s eyes. “Tonight we go hunting.”

* * *

The night was going well. They had tracked down the rogue vampires, they had fed, and the rest of the clan had glared at him less than usual, which Simon counted as a good thing.

On the downside, they had finally got the rogue locked in a small room, and the sun was merely an hour away from raising. And rogue vampires were… really rogue.

The battle was terrible. The rogues had nothing left in them but thirst for death and blood, and fought like they had nothing to lose. They were also fledglings, which meant they were stronger than usual vampires. 

Simon, hadn’t been in more than one battle, which had been terrible, okay; but at least in that battle, he had had the mark of Cain to protect him. Here, he had only instinct to rely on and his knowledge based from playing D&D.

He moved swiftly, but not fast enough. Slashes from blades were scattered on his chest, although the clan and Raphael probably thought it was from other vampires and not himself.

Then he saw Raphael. He was dancing- fighting- with two vampires, a blade in a hand and stake in the other, his movements precise and quick. His shirt was soaked in blood, and his jacket ruined.

He seemed to be having the best hand, until one of the two vampires, overturned the situation and pushed him down on the ground. Simon was running before he even realised exactly what was happening.

With a snarl, he pushed Raphael away, holding him in his arms. The vampires snarled back, ready to jump at him, and Simon put Raphael down behind him, readying himself in an attack position.

But the vampires never attacked. They tensed and in a moment, they were out of the room, arms left laying on the floor. Only then Simon realised that everyone who wasn’t laying dead on the floor, had already left.

And then Simon realised. The sun was about to rise.

Raphael was sitting behind Simon, a speculative look on his face as he watched the blood tickling down from one of the gashes that the boy had on one of his sides. “We have to go, Raphael!” yelled the brunette, looking around for an escape route, or somewhere to hide. The room didn’t even have windows: in a few minutes the sunlight would envelop the whole room.

The vampire didn’t answer, a look of resignation on his face. Simon couldn’t believe it. Was he just… giving up? The Raphael he knew did not give up this easily. The Raphael he knew, fought.

Well, Simon was going to fight for him, then. The vampire found a small locker, maybe big enough for both of them. If he could hide Raphael’s body with his own, maybe he could save the boy.

“Come on!” said Simon, pulling him to his feet with surprising strength. Raphael let himself be manhandled inside the locker, and didn’t say a word as Simon angled himself so that the sun would not hit him.

“You are bleeding.” Said Raphael, in the end, staring at Simon. They were so close.

The teenager looked away and rolled his eyes. “I take my job as your bodyguard really seriously, you know.” He told him lightly, as if they weren’t trapped in a locker room and Raphael wasn’t currently risking his life.

“The mark? Is it gone?” asked the sire, and as an answer, Simon pulled up his fringe. His forehead was unmarked.

“There is a legend.” Said Raphael, biting his lower lip. If he didn’t know better, Simon would have said that Raphael was nervous. The vampire looked outside the room where they were hiding. “You want to know how it goes?” he asked him.

Simon couldn’t have spoken even if he had wanted. Raphael was too close, his breath caressing his skin with every word. He nodded.

Raphael still couldn’t look at him. “ _The vampire who hid his difference to the clan, will walk under the sun. The Daylighter bearing the mark, he will live for himself. At the fall of Cain, they’re souls will mix, and their bodies unite. Love will create were love didn’t reside, and wanderers they’ll be for the clan.”_ He recited, slowly.

Simon stared at him uncomprehending. “I am the Daylighter bearing the mark?” he asked. “And who’s the vampire who hid his difference to the clan?” he asked. His brain was working and he knew. Something told him he knew already.

Raphael gently pushed Simon away, and opened the door of the locker. And he stepped in the sunlight.

Simon stared dumbfounded at the vampire. He was standing perfectly still, looking at him with a poker face and definitely not combusting into flames. Just like him.

Simon shook his head. This wasn’t possible. “Love? Between you and me?” he said, and shook his head. “This makes no sense, dude.”

Raphael looked away. “Don’t call me dude. And I know. You are straight, you love Isabelle, it’s okay! I don’t care. I was just…”

“Hold up.” Stopped him Simon, walking out of the locker. There was no point staying now. “I am not straight. I am bi. And it can’t work because a) you hate me, b) you tried to kill me.” He reminded him.

The vampire looked up surprised. “Bi?” there was a hopeful tone in his voice. “And I don’t hate you. I was just trying to protect you. You’ve seen the Clave. They were ready to torture you when they found out you could walk in the sun, and you saw what Lilith used you for. Many people are ready to do the same to you. Why do you think I held it secret?”

He shook his head. “Plus, you didn’t have the mark of Cain the first time, so I never thought you could be the one.”

“Your soulmate?” asked Simon, intrigued. “You must have been incredibly good in a past life to deserve me.” He said, and Raphael laughed.

“I always liked you, you know.” Said Simon, conversional. “Especially after I turned. But you hated my guts, and you were like my boss, so I guessed it was unethical or something.” 

He stopped in front of the man, but Raphael didn’t move away. “For hundreds of years, I have awaited for you, Simon.” He told him, melancholically. “But… I can’t ask you. Wanderers on the Earth. Our kind will despise us.”

Simon cupped his face in his hands. “But we’ll get to be together.” He wasn’t thinking about Clary. Or Isabelle. Becky, Jace, Alec… none of them mattered. Simon was allowed to be selfish once in his life.

“It makes no sense, and it shouldn’t be like that… but I love you.” And he was truthful. With Raphael there wasn’t the sense of familiarity of Clary, or the sense of wilderness of Isabelle. Just the sense of _right_ and _belonging._

“ _ Ani ohev otcha _ ” told him Simon, and it felt right and as easy as it had been with Clary. 

Raphael smiled, a real smile and touched their lips together, shy and gentle. In a way so unlike Raphael that Simon almost laughed. “ _Aunque la luna y las estrellas dejan de brillar, mi corazón no va a dejar de amarte”_ answered Simon.

Raphael didn’t know hebrew and Simon didn’t speak spanish, but I love you, was international.


End file.
